Captain's log, USS Voyager, 2377
In 2377, at least 22 log entries were made in the captain's log aboard [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager (NCC-74656)]]. They were recorded by Captain Kathryn Janeway and Commander Chakotay. ( ) Entries Imperfection * "Captain's Log, Stardate 54129.4. It's a bittersweet day for the crew of ''Voyager. We've finally found a home for some of our most precious cargo." Drive * "''Captain's Log, Stardate 54058.6. Our request to enter the ''Delta Flyer into the rally has been accepted. I'm meeting with the race co-coordinator, Ambassador O'Zaal, to work out the details." * "''Captain's Log, supplemental. The Antarians have invited us to participate in the post-race festivities, which has allowed me to give two of my senior officers time off for a well-deserved romantic getaway. The ''Delta Flyer still needs a new warp core, but I don't think they're in a hurry to get anywhere." Repression * "''Captain's Log, supplemental. Chakotay and B'Elanna are the latest victims of our mysterious assailant. I've decided to put the ship on a level 10 security alert. Nonessential personnel are confined to quarters, and security teams have been posted on all decks." * "Captain's Log, Stardate 54101. Voyager's now under my command. We're en route to an M-class planet where we will relocate the Starfleet crew." --Chakotay Inside Man * "Captain's Log, Stardate 54208.3. Last month's data stream from Starfleet never arrived, so the crew is looking forward to this one with even more anticipation than usual. We could all use some news from home." * "Captain's Log, supplemental. With the help of the Barclay hologram we've nearly completed the modifications to ''Voyager. As for Reg, he's becoming extremely popular with the crew." * "''Captain's Log, supplemental. Seven of Nine has recovered from her injuries and Reg has been deactivated. Until we finish analyzing his program, his motivations remain a mystery." Flesh and Blood, Part II * "Captain's Log, Stardate 54337.5. The surviving Hirogen have recovered from their injuries, leaving me with a diplomatic dilemma." Body Soul * "Captain's Log, Stardate 54238.3. We've completed our maintenance layover at the Maldorian station and we're on our way to rendezvous with the ''Delta Flyer. We expect to reach them in 48 hours." Nightingale * "''Captain's Log, Stardate 54274.7. Lieutenant Torres has finally convinced me that I can't put off a major maintenance overhaul any longer. We've set down on an uninhabited planet, and I've sent shuttles to search for supplies." Repentance * "Captain's Log, supplemental. Warden Yediq has used his influence to convince the Nygean family to hear Iko's appeal for leniency." Prophecy * "Captain's Log, Stardate 54529.8. While we're helping the Klingons into their new home, life aboard ''Voyager is gradually returning to normal." The Void * "''Captain's Log, Stardate 54553.4. For the past several days, we've been making every effort to recruit members into an alliance, but it hasn't been easy." * "Captain's Log, Stardate 54562.7. Since Garon and the survey ship became our charter members, finding new allies has gotten a little easier. My latest prospect is Commander Bosaal, whose ship has technology that could help us escape." Category:Logs